


All of These Lights Will Guide Us Home

by nataliefwrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Harry Potter, Soulmarks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, ill add as I go?, not sure about the tags tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliefwrites/pseuds/nataliefwrites
Summary: In a world where your soulmark fades to grey when your soulmate dies, what does it mean for Tony, who's soulmark had faded for an hour before blackening again? Who is this man that saves him from the cold, and why does his smile make Tony ache for something that he didn't even know was missing?Set after Siberia.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tony Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 358





	All of These Lights Will Guide Us Home

**Author's Note:**

> soo this was written like half a year ago? i don't quite remember where I was going with this but I found this in my notes and was like hey why not - I had like the prologue written anyways so let's see if this gets me to start writing again (yes I've been in a bit of a slump oops) 
> 
> title: I am very bad at titles and have nothing to offer except song lyrics - you might notice a trend

When he was younger, Harry used to hide in his cupboard at night, and whisper soft, inaudible reassurances against his wrist where his soulmark lied. 

He’d stare at the tiny glow-in-the-dark star that he had grabbed out of Dudley’s trash _(the small, slightly bent star kept him company at night, and sometimes when he screws his eyes shut and wishes really hard, it feels like his mother is keeping him company),_ and sometimes he would feel wisps of fear and loneliness coming from that corner of his brain, and he couldn’t help but think that maybe, somewhere out there, his soulmate is also curled up in his very own cupboard, looking forward to the day that they would finally meet and escape together, away to a land where they could play all day freely, without having to be stuck in the side of the park, standing guard over Dudley’s bag while Dudle got to play with the other kids. 

He calls his soulmate _Star,_ because the person on the other end of his soulbond feels like the little star that watches over him at night, a little star that looks over him with a loving and fond gaze _(that Dudley often receives from Aunt Petunia while Harry peeked at them from the gaps in the cupboard door, imagining that he was the one Aunt Petunia was looking lovingly at)._

_Someday,_ he had tried to send a message as his teacher taught them in the way that some soulmates are able to, _someday I’ll meet you and everything will be alright,_ because he sees the way that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia ruffles Dudley’s hair every time his soulmark flashes, and tells him that they’re proud of him _(even though he hasn’t really done anything)._

_When I meet you, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are going to be proud of me too, and your own uncle and aunt will be proud of you and we can all be a family_ , he desperately tries to convey all the love that he felt towards his soulmate on the other end of the link, as he tries to send soothing waves to quell the pangs of loneliness emanating from his bond that ran parallel to the pangs of hunger in his stomach. 

When he got his offer to Hogwarts, Harry had been so excited. _This must have been the reason why my soulmark never flashed whereas Dudley’s has flashed multiple times when we were younger,_ Harry thinks to himself as he sees Diagon Alley for the first time, _my_ _Star must be magical too!_

Harry’s soulmark never flashed. 

And so, every year as he faces challenge after challenge, as he faces dragons and dark wizards alike, as he sits in a tent in the middle of the forest with his best friend, slowly by slowly, he comes to a resignation that he’ll never meet Star _(he thinks Star’s a boy, he imagines he is)_ on the other side of his link, that he’ll never get to see or hold the hand of the boy who’s kept him afloat through many sleepless nights in the cupboard. _(because he knows he hasn’t imagined the tentative reassurance he sometimes feels on the other side, it’s touch soothing and somehow familiar, like a warm embrace or the hug of the sun on a breezy summer afternoon)_

And so, it is with determination in which he clutches the lines that he’s come to memorise deeply over the years, as he walks into the forest one last time, determined to face the man who’s ripped and torn apart so many soulbonds and families. _Never again_ , he thinks to himself, _I won’t let anyone get separated from their own Star._

Harry comes back. 

He’s so exhausted that he never really gave any thought to his soulmark until one day he was showering and looked down and saw that his soulmark had a tinge of grey that looked like it was slowly turning back to black. 

He’s so relieved and also excited at the chance that maybe, maybe this means that he’ll be able to meet Star one day, and it’s with this thought that Harry packs his trunks determinedly, waves goodbye to Ron and Hermione (and her baby!), and sets aboard a portkey to Brazil ( _because it sounded so cool and he has always wanted to go since the snake he met in the zoo years ago talked about it)_ , and maybe if he’s lucky, he will bump into Star one day and they can hold hands as they set off into the sunset together? ( _Star is definitely out there, he feels it in his heart)._

And though his soulmark hasn’t flashed ever since that day in the forest, and the tentative reassurances were something of a faint memory in the back of his head, the blackening soulmark urges him on, taking him on journey after journey, from Brazil to America to Australia and on and on and on - 

_I’m coming, Star._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> we're starting with harry! i dont quite remember writing this if I'm honest - and according to my drafts, I wanted to put tony and harry in the first chapter - but I figured I would just separate them into two different parts so? yea! 
> 
> let me know what you thought - leave a comment or whatever - constructive criticism is welcomed but no flames please - thank you!


End file.
